


Bears

by lesbianneptune



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Drabble, F/F, kinda cracky but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7360249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianneptune/pseuds/lesbianneptune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra unearths Asami's most embarrassing possession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears

As the fated Avatar, Korra was pretty much used to recognition and revelry. In some senses, she was a celebrity to the outside world, albeit a celebrity with the responsibility of an entire world on her shoulders. This fame was accompanied by some perks – the restaurant on the corner that allowed her to eat there for free whenever she pleased; the drunk strangers that would buy her whatever she wanted when she and Asami ventured out to bars in the district; the thousands of children that aspired to be "just like Avatar Korra.“

One thing that did take Korra by surprise, however, was the ever increasing presence of her devoted fan club, the Korra-ites. Their bimonthly magazines dedicated entire articles to her love life, assessed and gave often over-the-top praise to her choice of outfits and published various candid photos of her and her friends. She wasn't sure how many members the club had exactly, but as they had recently announced "Korra-con", an event for Avatar Korra fans around the world, she suspected it was pretty popular. _Way_ more popular than Mako's fanclub, in any case.

That said, Korra's fans didn't really manage to infiltrate her life too much. That is, until one fateful day when she stumbled across Asami's most prized (and, unfortunately for Asami, most embarrassing) possession.

"Asami, what the hell is this!?" Korra exclaimed and held up the offending item in equal parts amusement and disgust.  
".......................shit."  
Asami's face dropped and she turned to run from the room, red beginning to tint her cheeks.  
_Damn, she’s cute when she blushes._  
Korra shook the thought from her head, before pouncing on Asami and tackling her to the ground. She yelped as Korra's hands found the ticklish spots on her sides.  
"Let...me...go......you....MONSTER!!" she yelled between peals of laughter.  
"Not until you explain yourself," Korra replied, pinning her girlfriend's arms to the floor in triumph.  
"That's not fair, you know you're stronger than me!" she whined.  
"Stop changing the subject, weakling."  
"I...I....."  
"Asami Sato, why exactly do you have a plushie bear version of me?"  
Asami could only splutter in response.  
"I mean...the resemblance is kinda cool. I like how they captured my muscles," Korra sat back, studying the bear with a self-important grin.  
"Well, you know, I've always said, you have the best arms in the Earth Kingdom-"  
"Don't change the subject, missy!"  
"Okay, okay! I got it when we first started dating," Asami said, ignoring Korra's giggling.  
"That's actually kinda cute," she admitted, leaning downwards and brushing Asami's hair out of her face, "so, what do you even use it for? Does the bear get more sex than I do?"  
"Oh god, why must you put me through this, have I not suffered enough?" Asami threw her arm across her face dramatically.  
"I'm kidding!"  
"If you must know, sometimes when you're out on avatar business, it helps to have something there to cuddle. I mean. She kinda looks like you."  
Korra had been ready with another sharp comeback, but the blush had returned to Asami's cheeks and the sentimentality of her girlfriend made her melt a little inside.  
"You're such a softie sometimes," Korra whispered, kissing her gently and smiling.  
"I know, I know.“  
"...I had no idea it was protocol to buy a teddy of your girlfriend though, is that in the lesbian handbook or something?"  
"KORRA! No, your fan club. They were sending them out to all members that month, as a free gift."  
The silence hit Asami like a brick as she realised what she had just let slip.  
"...you're a member of my fan club!?"  
_Shit._

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this four years ago when I was seventeen, so apologies if it's poor quality or too different in style from my usual stuff. Anyways, I never wrote for this pairing again after this and that made me sad, so I thought I'd publish what little I can offer for these two in the hope that one day I go back to writing for them. Thanks for reading, I promise it'll be angst next time!


End file.
